This invention relates to means for pivotally connecting a first work piece having a stud or shank portion with a second work piece having an aperture.
Control mechanisms and linkage systems, such as carburetor throttle control linkages, commonly employ a connecting rod or similar element having a stud or shank portion which is pivotally connected with a link or lever. Several separate components often are used for such a connection. For example, a bushing is mounted in an aperture at one end of the lever for receiving the shank portion of the connecting rod and the lever is retained on the connecting rod shank portion by a pair of washers located on the opposite sides of the lever and by a pair of cotter pins, spring clips, snap rings, or the like, mounted on the shank portion.
One-piece bushings made from a plastic material and designed to also serve as a retainer have been used for this purpose. Typical prior art constructions for such combined bushing and retainers can require special care during the assembly to insure a proper connection and/or permit some transverse twisting of the link or lever relative to the connecting rod under some conditions. Representative examples of prior art constructions for a one-piece bushing and retainer assemblies are disclosed in the following United States patents:
Biesecker: U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,054 issued Jan. 5, 1965 PA1 Ross: U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,816 issued Dec. 21, 1971 PA1 Judd: U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,366 issued Nov. 11, 1975